kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of Kincaid
Join Julian Kincaid and his friends as they travel to save the Multiverse, one world at a time. Moisodes Season 1 *The Adventure Begins *Julian and Friends meet The Lion King *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Julian and Friends' Adventures of The Jungle Book *Julian and Friends meet the Lion of Oz *Julian and Friends meet Aladdin *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Julian and Friends meet Robin Hood *Julian and Friends meet The Little Mermaid *Julian and Friends meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarves *Julian and Friends' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Julian and Friends meet Pocahontas *Julian and Friends meet Tarzan *Julian and Friends meet Scooby-Doo Season 2 *Julian and Friends' Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Julian and Friends and the Return of Jafar *Julian and Friends' Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Julian and Friends meet the Princess and the Frog *Julian and Friends meet Peter Pan *Julian and Friends meet the Pirates of the Caribbean *Julian and Friends meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Julian and Friends find the Lightning Thief *Julian and Friends meet the Swan Princess *Julian and Friends meet the Ghostbusters *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie *Julian and Friends' Adventures of the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Julian and Friends go on the Road to El Dorado *Julian and Friends meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Julian and Friends Adventures in Kung Fu Panda *Julian and Friends Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon *Julian and Friends Adventures of Ice Age *Julian and Friends Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Julian and Friends Adventures of Treasure Planet *Julian and Friends meet Shrek *Julian and Friends meet Mulan *Julian and Friends meet Hercules *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Season 3 *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Julian and Friends journey across the Sea of Monsters *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witches Ghost *Julian and Friends meet the Great Mouse Detective *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Julian and Friends go to Ferngully: The Last Rain Forest *Julian and Friends' Adventures in the Emperors New Groove *Julian and Friends meet Osmosis Jones *Julian and Friends enter the Age of Steel *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Avatar: The Legend of Korra *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie *Julian and Friends meet The Secret Saturdays *Julian and Friends say Hocus Pocus *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Generator Rex *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Gen13 *Julian and Friends meet Spider-Man *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Julian and Friends fight the Sontaran Stratagem *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End Season 4 *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Julian and Friends meet Princess Mononoke *Julian and Friends meet Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Julian and Friends meet Ben 10 *Julian and Friends fight the Titan's Curse *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Shrek II *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Daleks in Manhattan *Julian and Friends' Adventures of the Swan Princess II *Julian and Friends meet the Rescuers *Leadership *Julian and Friends say Aloha, Scooby-Doo! *Julian and Friends fight the Family of Blood *Julian and Friends fight in the Battle of the Labyrinth *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda II *Julian and Friends go on the Quest for Camelot Season 5 *Julian and Friends meet the Teen Titans *Doppelgangers *Julian and Friends journey to the Impossible Planet *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Ratatouille *Julian and Friends fight an Army of Ghosts *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Young Justice *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Shrek the Third *Julian and Friends meet the Equestria Girls *Julian and Friends meet Jimmy Neutron *Julian and Friends meet Torchwood *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Dreamland *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Sorcerer's Amulet *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire Season 6 *Shield and Sword *Julian and Friends meet Jimmy Neutron II *Agent Venom *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Dragon Age: Origins *Julian and Friends meet the Men in Black *Demons in Manhattan *Strangers in a Savage Land *Cloak & Dagger *Julian and Friends find The Last Olympian *The Blue Pegasus *Steamed Up *Ghosts of the Past *Julian and Friends' Adventures of the Red Pyramid *How to Train a Flyer *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return *Old Masters *Battle of Procyon *A Dimmsdale Vacation *Julian and Friends meet Rose *Julian and Friends meet Sabrina: The Teenage Witch *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars VII: Children of the Force *A Change of Face *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Julian and Friends search for Splinter *Order of the Shell in Space *Oogie's Revenge *Julian and Friends return to Equestria *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Men in Black II *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys *Julian and Friends meet Sam & Max *Julian and Friends meet the Batman *Clyde Five *While You Were Away *Julian and Friends meet the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Return of the Scorpion *Julian and Friends meet the Inhumans *Enter the Vulture *Julian and Friends fight the Aliens of London *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King *Julian and Friends meet the Iron Spider *Julian and Friends meet Deadpool *Julian and Friends fight the Vampires of Venice *Rampaging Rhino *Julian and Friends' Adventures of The Hungry Earth *Julian and Friends get Enchanted *Redemption *City of Monsters *Julian and Friends meet the X-Men *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Transformers *Julian and Friends meet Harry Potter Season 7 *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Blood of the Darkspawn *Rebels without a Cause *Spirits & Secrets *Back to the Past *Julian and Friends meet the Mummy *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker *Day of the Moon *We Are Family *Julian and Friends search for the Throne of Fire *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Sisters *Rarity gets Acne *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Monster High *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Ever After High *Darkness Rising *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II *Julian and Friends' Adventures of the Secret Saturdays II *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Mass Effect *Darkness Falling *Julian and Friends meet the Mummy II *Con Job *Battle in the Nexus *Sick Mind *Out of my Head *Julian and Friends travel to Saints Row *Julian and Friends meet Wonder Woman *In the Beginning... *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Mass Effect II *Julian and Friends' Adventures of X2 *T.M.I * *[[Julian and Friends' Adventures of X-Men: First Class *Julian and Friends travel to Saints Row II *Notes from the Underground *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Mass Effect III * Season 8 *Orion Pax *Operation: Bumblebee *Loose Cannons *Julian and Friends meet the Big Hero 6 *Starscream's Gambit *Masters & Students *All About Ego *Wreckers on Ice *Batpool *Old Friends, New Friends *The Force Awakens *The Earth Queen *In Harm's Way *And Then There Were Ten *Baxter's Gambit *Savage World *Hunters and Prey *Storming the Nemesis *Tunnel Vision *The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman *Triangulation *Triage *Toxicity *Hurt *Out of the Past *The Metal Clan *Old Wounds *New Recruits *Malefactor *The Enemy Within *Showdown of Galvin Prime *Julian and Friends meet Ghost Rider *Julian and Friends meet Iron Man *Julian and Friends Adventures of Dragon Age II *Julian and Friends meet the Fantastic Four *It’s a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World *The Rooters of All Evil *Weapon XI *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Dragon Age: Inquisition * Season 9 *New Missions *Download *Julian and Friends' Adventures of Spy Kids III: Game Over Season 10 *